narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jaaku
Jaaku is an A-Class criminal and Missing-Nin from Ishigakure. Known as the Stone Beast (Ishiyajū 野獣石), Jaaku has a sizable bounty on his head in six different countries. Currently, he serves as a bodyguard for the Kitsune-tsukai, Hikari, as well as a member of the criminal organization, Ōmagatoki. Background Born into poverty in the village of Ishigakure, Jaaku's childhood was wholly uneventful, and much of his time was spent scrounging for food. However, because of this upbringing, or lack there off, Jaaku developed a taste for theft, as well as many of the feral traits that would follow him the rest of his life. One day, at age 7, Jaaku caught the eye of one of the village Jonin, who noticed the inherent martial prowess of the boy, as he fought off a much larger boy for a pile of scraps. That day, Jaaku was inducted into the life of the shinobi, and the man began to give him proper training, as well as shelter and regular meals. Jaaku adapted well to his new life as a Shinobi, and showed a great aptitude for Taijutsu. At age 10, Jaaku graduated to Genin, and joined his first team. As he grew, his skills with Ninjutsu were always limited and Genjutsu was almost nonexistent, but his Taijutsu continued to improve. Around age 15, roughly the same time he passed the Chuunin exam, Jaaku hit a growth spurt, and shot up in size. He was a veritable giant by the time he turned 18 and was given the rank of Jōnin. Physically, he was the strongest person living in Ishigakure, and his prowess was known throughout much of the village. Unfortunately, it was not a foundation built to last. In his Genin squad, Jaaku had made fast friends with a boy named Hanzo, and the two were nearly inseparable. As they grew up, both boys passed the Chuunin exam together, and made Jonin within months of each other. For a few years, everything went well, and looked as though life would be smooth sailing. Appearance ' '''Jaaku is a giant of a man, standing almost 3 meters in height and weighing almost 190 kilograms. He has an unruly mane of grizzled hair, sideburns, long, thick eyebrows, and coarse hair on his shoulders, arms and chest. He has naturally tanned skin, and dresses in a wild manner, donning bearskin clothing and boots, whilst also being naturally hairy and rarely wearing a shirt. '''Abilities & Traits' Primarily a hand-to-hand combatant, Jaaku knows very little Ninjutsu, and nothing of Genjutsu beyond the most simplistic method to escape it. He does not appear to rely on any kind of martial art, resorting to simple, wide swings that make full use of his brawn and build. The few Ninjutsu techniques he is capable of are all designed to further enhance his natural prowess, and boost his already high strength and durability. Jaaku has the ability to tell the time by gauging how long has passed since his last meal. Immense Strength ' Jaaku can destroy rock and bend reinforced metal easily. It takes just one hit for him to kill an average person or weaker shinobi. He can throw rocks over a distance of more than one mile giving them the strength of sniper bullets. He can bite through the skulls of opponents, and by hitting the ground, he can raise large dust smokescreen, create deep holes or earthquakes and send boulders flying against his enemy. '''Enhanced Durability ' Even without chakra, Jaaku's body is far sturdier than average, allowing him to shrug off most impact blows and physical attacks with little effort. His skin is incredibly resilient as well, making it difficult to cut or pierce through traditional means. Additionally, Jaaku can infuse his body with chakra to harden it even further, making it nearly impossible to inflict physical damage of any sort. '''Enhanced Stamina Jaaku is capable of strenuous activity (such as combat) for extended periods of time with little to no diminishing of his abilities. If needed, he is able to fight for hours, or even days, on end without needing to rest. Enhanced Endurance Due to extensive training, Jaaku is highly resilient to pain, and can withstand broken bones and torn flesh without so much as a flinch. Advanced Poison Resistance Jaaku boasts a considerably resistance to most standard poisons, and almost a complete immunity to tranquilizers and sedatives. Enhanced Senses In line with his feral appearance, Jaaku possesses a number of animalistic senses, including a highly sensitive sense of smell, as well as acute hearing and vision in diminished light. Furthermore, as a Sensor type, he is able to track the chakra signatures of those around him. Nagō Serving as a vessel for the immortal beast, Nagō, many of Jaaku's traits and mannerisms are thought to be a result of the mixing of their chakra. Beyond this, though, his housing the beast lends him a measure of its power, such as the ability to feed on the chakra of others, with the effect of healing himself and restoring stamina. Additionally, he can partially manifest aspects of the creature without breaking the seal, augmenting his physical prowess even further. Personality Jaaku is an incredibly blunt and straightforward individual, who claims he doesn't see the point in lying. While his actions are generally less-than honest and far from admirable, he never shies away from admitting them, and accepting any consequences. Assuming, of course, that the other party is capable of doling them out. He is hardheaded and stubborn, and it is nearly impossible to convince him of anything once he has set his mind otherwise. In fitting with his animalistic appearance and clothing, Jaaku's behavior is often very feral as well. This is, likely, largely due to his connection to the beast, Nagō. His mannerisms and actions usually come off as reminiscent of some kind of wild dog, often leading to the assumption that he is some sort of beast with little intellect. While there are plenty of instances where this would seem to be true, Jaaku actually possesses a cunning mind, with keen perceptive abilities, leading to a career not only as a successful thief, but accomplished hunter as well. When in battle by himself, Jaaku appears almost jovial, relishing in the prospect of being pushed to his limits by a strong adversary, and as a result it is almost impossibly to hold back. Much of his free time is devoted to his training, constantly seeking to expand his wealth of power. If Jaaku is in combat alongside an ally, however, or someone he has charged himself with protecting, that is when he's at his strongest, and will gladly face down any and all opposition. Outside of combat, Jaaku's personality is very different. He is normally fairly calm and reserved, almost contemplative, and often choosing to say nothing unless directly addressed. This can change in an instant, however, especially in instances involving food, alcohol, or those he cares about. Additionally, he will become very excited at the prospect of fighting a strong opponent, or if the odds become stacked against him. While he doesn't talk about it to others, Jaaku also has an affinity for kittens, and carries a contract to summon a number of them, whom he plays with frequently.